(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible clothes hanger that can change shape to adapt to clothes of different sizes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of clothes hangers available on the market. However, most of them are fixed in structure and cannot adapt to clothes of different sizes. Besides, as they are usually made of rigid material, they may damage the clothes hung thereon and clothes of smooth and slippery material may slip down. There is also available a kind of clothes hanger that includes a hanger body having two cylindrical side portions and an interior accommodating therein a spring, stop plate and an annular sleeve. The annular sleeve contains a small spring and a small annular sleeve. The smaller annular sleeve is centrally provided with an axial hole for passage and securing of an iron wire. An outer side is fitted with a cylindrical rod foam material and a distal end is provided with a wavy bent head portion. In this prior clothes hanger, the cylindrical rod foam can be extended or retracted depending on needs. Although a clothes hanger as such can adapt to clothes of different sizes, due to limitations in extension and retraction, it is not possible to form curves at the circular rod to fit the shoulders of clothes, which may deform the shape of clothes. Besides, the above-described clothes hanger is complicated to manufacture; production cost is high; and careless use may result in damage.